


Aether Vox

by BARAGRIMOIRE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARAGRIMOIRE/pseuds/BARAGRIMOIRE
Summary: Aether VoxLanguage: LatinTranslation: The Voice of the SkyThor deals with some unrequited love.





	Aether Vox

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMM I LOVE ME SOME SUFFERING. Anywhomst,,, the song for this fic is Aethervox from Drakegard 3 for the PS3. https://youtu.be/Xq0T00_QFlA  
> (Also, I like, haven't watched all the movies, so things might seem off or out of place or whatever. I mostly did this for a friend. They hate angst like this.)

The voice of the sky was silenced by his love leaving him. 

This was not the first time the ones he loved had left him. Family, some of his friends, and the people he was supposed to protect, all left him.

It was not their fault they left him though. They were killed, so, he could not blame them for leaving him. Sometimes, he wonders what he could have done to save them, and how they could still be with him if he were perhaps stronger, smarter, or more well prepared. He still accepts that some things are beyond his control and that some of those deaths most likely would have happened regardless of his strength. Still, he wonders, and still, guilt riddles the voice of the sky.

However, this one loss, the one that silenced the thunder god, was different. This was the only one he loved that _chose_ to leave him. This was not just any love either. This was not a love formed out of duty or familial bonds, but one that formed from friendship that grew into something more. 

Thor had grown to love Steve as more than a friend. He could feel something special about the man when his first met him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it then. After numerous battles, fighting side by side, he could tell what it was now. The man was a naturally good person, he put others before himself, and he was determined in a way that was unique to him alone. 

However, what really made Thor realized he loved Steve was that they could understand each other. They could relate to being thrown into an unknown world and forced to learn to live in it. They could understand how it was to carry the weight of duty. Thor also cherished his time with Steve, and imagined that Steve liked their time together too. He felt that he could be more free with Steve and felt like he helped Steve be a little more free too. Steve was also one of the few who could wield mjolnir, and one who had grown to be able to wield the divine weapon. That had to account for something. 

Thor had wanted to confess his love for some time, but the opportunity hardly ever had the chance to rise. And on the chances it did, he couldn't bring himself to. He knew that all he had to do was say the words, but could never find them. He had found the right words to say during their final battle together where thunder, the voice of the sky, roared in honorable fearlessness. He decided that he would confess after he returned the infinity stones.

"Steve, when I first met you, I could feel something special about you. I didn't know what it was then, but now I know. you are an amazing person. You are truly kind and determined unlike anyone else. We've gone through so much together, especially in these recent years. I want to thank you for being there for me, and for allowing me to be there for you. I've always held our time together close to my heart. So, I want to tell you that I love you. Love you more than a friend, and would be honored if you would like to be more than friends with me. Be boyfriends, I mean, lovers." 

This is what Thor would have said if Steve had returned.

That day, Thor was ecstatic. He would finally, after all these years, confess his feelings! He could hardly control himself. It was a rainy day with lightning, just as forecasted. It helped make it seem like he wasn't the cause of sky's unprecedented liveliness. Thunder was roaring, alit with the brilliance of lightning. 

Steve did not return. When Thor was told what happened at the tower, the voice was silenced, leaving the sounds of the natural storm, and Thor, alone.

"Oh, I understand. Good for him. He deserves to be happy as he chooses." That, and a faked smile, was all he could muster. He wandered the tower for some time, reminiscing. He remembers the time he managed to get Steve drunk off Asgardian alcohol, a first for the captain, remembers checking him out then and Steve catching him and smiling back. This was one of the first hints that he liked Steve more than normal, and that Steve maybe liked him too.

He also remembers the morning after when he had to help Steve to the toilet to throw up after crashing in Steve's quarters. It felt strangely intimate as they cleaned themselves up in his bathroom, brushing their teeth and such, side by side. It felt natural, as if they had done it many times before. This is how he realized he really loved Steve.

As he began the long descent in the elevator to leave, he recalls Steve's joke about Mjolnir and the elevator. That was one of the times he fell more in love, and one of the times he realized one of the reasons he loved Steve. It was there that he reached his breaking point. 

He sunk to hai knees, and began to sob. This was the god of thunder, the voice of the sky and an embodiment of its nature, full of energy and power, earthshaking and awe inspiring, reduced to a mere and low rumble that would give few a second thought.

It was all finally weighing down on him. The others he could not blame for leaving him. They all left him because it was either against their will, or simply their time to move into the next life. But this was cruel. Steve was one of the few that he loved in such a way, and he left him on his own accord. And now he could never tell him he truly loved him, nor how much. His absence would be one of the heaviest, rivaling the weight of his brother's absence.

The voice of the sky is one of those things that has seemed to exist for time immemorial and will exist for time immemorial. It will live on until it's death, the same as all things. It can only hope to move on, and only hope to live up to its title as Thunder: The Voice of the Sky. This is all he will, and can, do too, and for now, it is silent.


End file.
